This Christmas Wish
by MidnightLove87
Summary: Snow is falling and days are slipping by like sand through your hand. Edward finally takes time to stop and savor life, what happens to his perfectly laid out life when his son's Christmas wish sends him through a loop.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward**

"Where're you going now?" Ej asks. His sweet blue eyes staring up at me while I try like hell to fix my tie. But it's useless. I haven't ever been able to manage to tie one right and it's even harder now.

I've been working my tail off at this job for a while now and the clip on ties are just getting ridiculous.

A new year's resolution to myself will be to learn how to tie one of these silly things.

"Buddy, I have to go meet with an important client. I'll be back later," I tell him, trying not to get frustrated with the blasted material.

I put myself through school to become a realtor. I have a son that I need to support, so I was in need of a job that could pay the bills. It was a whole lot of long nights and early mornings. But I really think it was worth it. And luckily I made some connections while I was in school.

Demetri Cudmore, a friend I met at an agency gathering, was nice enough to take me on to his firm.

And now, I make him lots of money and he cuts me a nice bonus each time I close a deal.

It's a nice win-win situation.

"So who's coming over tonight?" he asks, looking concerned.

"Bella," I answer.

"It's Bella? Yay!" he shouts adorably, twirling all over the room.

"Why do you like her so much?" I ask, still managing to mess up the simple Windsor knot I was going for.

I know the answer to the question. Bella is the only babysitter that's made any kind of headway with Ej. He's been a tough cookie since his mother and I separated. And he's had a real hard time getting close to any female.

And Mrs. Winters our other babysitter is the older woman from next door. She tries. I know she does. But she just doesn't connect with Ej like Bella.

"Be-cause dad, she's cool," he tells me with a smile.

I chuckle and try to find my phone to see if I can find some instructions for this fricken tie.

"So she's really coming over, dad?" he asks looking so cute. I hate to leave him, but I'm glad he's in good hands and he looks forward to seeing her.

"Yep, she'll be here in a minute. Why don't you check and see if she's at the door," I say, still fighting with my tie.

Just as I find some instructions, Ej hollers from the doorway.

"Daddy, she's here!"

With a frustrated sigh I leave the garment limp around my neck and hurry out to help him with the door.

He might be five, but sometimes he just can't twist the handle enough to get it to open.

He gets that door open and smoothers Bella in a tight hug before she can even make it into the house. And the reason why I think Bella is so great, is because she drops her bags and hugs him right back, instead of worrying about where to put things or how cold it is out.

She doesn't care about her stuff. She just cares about hugging that boy and that makes my heart happy.

I watch as her long brown hair whips around in the icy air. And the sparkle in her eyes when she sees him, tells me that she's sincere, something you don't often come across when looking for a caretaker for your children. Most of the time all the people are looking for is the paycheck. But Bella seems different.

"C'mon guys, it's freezing out here," I say, trying to usher them in.

Eventually they break apart and Ej helps Bella bring her stuff inside.

"Hey Edward," she says with a smile as she makes herself at home.

"Evening Bella, thanks again for tonight," I tell her as I dip back in bathroom to try fix my tie again.

"Not a problem at all," she yells from the living room.

With a frustrated sigh I attempt to make my tie work.

After a few more minutes of trying and failing with the flipping tie and listening to the mass of giggles from the other room, I decide that it might be okay to go without a tie to dinner. While it is a business dinner, I'm sure I will look just fine without one.

I roll my eyes and pull the tie away from my shirt before heading back to my room to hang it up.

I see Bella staring at me, almost frowning. "Ej why don't you go get us a game to play after Daddy leaves."

I watch as EJ runs and when her eyes turn back to me, her eyebrows dip together.

"What's the matter?" I ask as I pass through the living room.

"Nothing," she says quickly, telling me that it's not nothing.

"No, what is it. You know that there's not much that you can't say to me."

She sighs and frowns again. "Well it's just that you told me that you were going to a business meeting tonight, right?" she asks, almost bashfully.

I nod, wondering what the hell she's holding back.

"Please don't tell me you're going without a tie. That look is just so…overdone. I mean its fine for the Rico Sauvé type, but c'mon, if you're trying to be professional, it's just not the look I would suggest."

Now it's my turn to frown. Not at her words, because Bella's honesty has always been one of my favorite things about her.

"Oh man, Mr. Cullen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she murmurs quickly, making me wince at the title. It makes me feel a little old, ya know?

"You didn't," I reassure her. "But I just can't tie the blasted thing, so it's either, like this," I say motioning to the two buttons I've left undone. "Or I'm just not going. And it's Edward, right?"

She sighs and her lips lift up into a light smile. "Is that all?"

I dip my eyebrows together.

"Want me to help?" she asks, looking from the tie in my hand to me.

"You know how to tie a tie?" I ask skeptically. She's a twenty-six year old woman, there's not much of a chance that she knows how to tie a tie.

"Well sure," she tells me. "I tied my father's for years."

I stand there both equally amazed and shocked. This girl, she's got talent. "If you wouldn't mind, I would be eternally grateful."

"Sure, no big deal," she tells me brushing her hair back behind her ear.

I stand back, hand her the tie and wait for her to work her magic.

Her soft, warm hands work quickly, she pops my collar and runs the tie through it, before buttoning the two top buttons.

Her fingertips brush against my skin ever so briefly, but it's still enough to make my heart stop for a moment.

I stare at her hands, gulping slightly when I realize just how close we are.

She takes the tie into her hands and then begins to weave and pull, tying it to perfection, then straightening it until it's just right. And finally she takes those same warm hands and smoothes them over my shirt and tie, before lifting her eyes up my way.

And it's then that I suck in a breath that sends me through a loop of hell. I smell, almost taste Bella. A sweet, fragrant scent that is so perfectly her, it makes my heart beat harder and my head swirl.

I guess before this very moment I never considered Bella to be a woman. She was just Ej's babysitter, who I met on chance through a work friend.

It never occurred to me that Bella was even a female until just a moment ago. Her soft lips, gorgeous curves, long hair and sparkling eyes make that much more evident that she is in fact a woman. And all woman for that matter.

And once that realization is clear in my head, I find myself staring down at the brunette beauty wondering why I'm stopping myself from wrapping my arms around her and kissing the living daylights out of her.

"Bella, I got us the Super Why game!"

And there's my que. That's precisely why.

Ej. He loves her probably more than life. And the fact that he's even comfortable with another adult makes my heart happy and my head hurt less. So I can't, I just can't bring myself to do anything with Bella that would compromise Ej.

We break apart, distancing ourselves before he even has a chance to see what _almost_ happened.

And I play it off as though nothing was going to happen.

"Alright buddy, you let Bella win a round or two," I tell him, trying my best to act normal.

"O-kay Dad," he says sounding bummed.

I chuckle and shake my head, before grabbing my jacket and keys, heading for the door.

"Bella, I'll be back around nine," I tell her.

She nods, not saying, but she offers me a quick little smile.

I smile back and head out the door.

I sit down to dinner with my client still feeling all warm and fuzzy from my moment with Bella. It makes me wonder what if there could be more. But I immediately squash that thought. I don't have time to think like that. Besides the fact that Ej is finally behaving, there's no need to mess him up anymore than he already is.

"Mr. Cullen, how very nice to see you again," Maurice comments.

He's my newest client. A newly single man, looking for just the right place to call home now.

"Thanks, how're you holding up Maurice?" I ask as I take my seat.

The restaurant is beautiful, very high-end and makes me a little uncomfortable if I'm being honest. But it's just part of the territory.

I'm a realtor and often times I have to meet clients where they feel comfortable.

"Oh I'm alright, I wish we didn't have to go down this road, but hey, we're here and I'm still alive so I guess that's all that matters."

I chuckle at his sarcasm and his way of thinking before sipping some of the water that's on the table.

We broach into casual conversation before ordering some dinner. I hate nights away from Ej. But I imagine that Bella is spoiling him right now. She thinks I have no clue that she makes him mac and cheese nearly every night I'm away.

She makes out like he's eating a healthy dinner full of vegetables and while I come home to a spotless kitchen because she cleans up the dishes, she doesn't realize I can just peak in the trash. And each time I see a box of Kraft Mac & Cheese sitting there.

Oh well. At least he likes her.

After our dinner is on the table I begin casually asking Mr. Fontaine what he wants in a house. So I know where to focus my efforts.

"I'm looking for something smaller. Three bedrooms. A few bathrooms. But I still want a nice kitchen. Goddamn it, I'm going to miss my old one," he says with a sigh.

I feel for the guy. I was able to see his last place and it was magnificent.

"That sounds reasonable," I tell him. "And hey, maybe if we can find one cheap enough you can think about re-doing the kitchen just like your old one."

He scoffs. "Hell, I don't want that. I don't want any memories. There's no need it for it. That place is no longer happy for me."

I frown. The poor guy has really been through the wringer. "That bad, huh?"

The first thing I learned as a realtor, was that you should never get too deep with your clients, but I just can't help it with this guy. He seems like he's been through a lot. I've been through a few break ups before, but even with Ej's mom it was never this bad.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," he murmurs sipping his wine. "The bitch ran off with my brother."

I sit there stunned at his colorful description of what happened between them.

"That's yeah… that sucks."

He chuckles dryly, before glancing down at my hand and noticing that its ring free. "What's your deal? I know you've got that little boy."

I smile, thinking of Ej.

He's right. "I don't have much of a story," I tell him. "Just that, a while back I made a mistake and got mixed up with someone who wasn't ready to be a wife or really a mother for that matter. So now I'm doing it on my own."

He scoffs. "C'mon now, there must be more to it than that. If you're going to be dealing with my house, I have to know you're the kind of person I think you are."

I sigh. "Well, there's not that much more to tell. About six years ago, I met and fell for a woman who was sweet and very beautiful. Her name was Maria. We were the typical couple. We went out, had fun, and _had fun_. If you know what I mean," I say, knowing that Mr. Fontaine would appreciate that piece of information.

He chuckles and pours himself some more wine, before urging me to continue.

"Then that fun lead to Ej. She got pregnant and everything got serious. Too serious for her liking. She even considered getting an abortion," I shake my head at the thought. "She was a wild child not ready to settle down. But I pressured her any way, seeing no other way that I could convince her to keep Ej. So I proposed. And she hit the roof. Telling me that life isn't about being tied to someone forever. She was furious and thought I had gotten her knocked up on purpose," I explain.

His eyes went wide. "Jesus, she was a maniac. What did she do?"

"Her grandmother talked some sense into her, thankfully. And once she had the baby, I applied for full custody. She willingly gave up her rights and went back to being a free spirit. As if she never gave birth."

"Wow," he murmurs.

"Yeah, well, it's not the most romantic story, but that's how it happened."

Maurice smiles tightly before sipping on his wine. "Yeah, I don't think it's supposed to be romantic. But at least you have your son. And you should savor every moment you have with him."

I nod. The man's right.

"I know I love spending time with my kids," he says softly. "That's why I want a place that they can come visit me. Some place they love and will come back to. Kind of like a Christmas present to myself and my family."

I nod and get to work on the details.

We hash out just what he wants to see in the house. And once we've talked price we finish our meal. I promise him that I will try to find him just what he's looking for and hopefully in time for the holidays too.

After a hand shake we part ways.

Mr. Fontaine is a sweet older man and his words really stick with me through the drive home.

As I sit in my freezing cold car, I think about exactly what he said.

Savor the moments you have.

And I take that to heart, planning to do just that.

I love Ej and need to savor my moments with him. But trying not to get caught up in hectic work schedules and other things is difficult.

I get home quick, my mind seems to have sopped up the irritating drive for me.

I walk into the dark house and expect to see Bella sitting in the living room, texting or in the kitchen, cleaning up quietly.

But as I walk through the house, she's nowhere to be found.

I poke my head in Ej's room to make sure everything is okay.

And what I find is quite possibly the most adorable scene I've witnessed as of yet.

There in Ej's tiny bed is my boy sleeping soundly. And lying, in what looks to be an uncomfortable position is Bella with a book sprawled across her chest, out cold.

I chuckle and shake my head at the sight.

And though I want to leave her, I know she's got a life. And I promised her I would be back at nine. So I tip-toe across my son's planet rug and around his Buzz Lightyear toy to Bella.

I rub her shoulder lightly for a moment, while leaning down and whispering her name. Her soft brown eyes open, but I can tell she's still mostly asleep. She looks around confused, then locks eyes with me.

"Edward?" she whispers in her adorable half asleep voice.

I hum trying not to wake my boy.

"Oh Edward," she murmurs, as she rolls, facing me with her eyes closed.

I chuckle lightly. And she smiles sweetly in her sleep.

"Hey Bella," I try again.

Her eyes open and she adjusts to where she is, taking in everything.

"Huh?" she wonders confused.

"I think you fell asleep when you were getting Ej into bed.," I whisper.

"Oh," she says, looking embarrassed, before getting up and stretching. I admit that I watch as she does this, a move that she's probably done in front of me more than twenty times. But not once did I ever look at her the way I am tonight.

We walk out of the room and I close the door a little.

"I'm so sorry, I don't normally sleep on the job," she says, with a pout.

I shake my head. "Don't even worry about it. As long as Ej is fine. I don't care. Besides, I know that you have early mornings."

"Thank you," she whispers bashfully.

"No problem," I tell her quietly. This seems like the perfect time to segway into what happened earlier, but I just don't have _that _kind of talk in me tonight.

I reach for my wallet and hand Bella the money she's owed plus a little bonus for taking such good care of my boy. "This should be everything," I tell her.

"Um, next week, 'round the same time?" she asks.

"Yep, but um, I might need you sooner. My client wants to buy as soon as I can find a place."

She smiles. "That's fine with me. I'm always available. Especially for you and Ej."

I thank her as she heads out the door.

I'm left to my own devices for the rest of the evening. Cleaning and organizing the kitchen, because I can't get my mind to stop. Thanks to the beautiful woman that just left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

"I still think he wants to light up your Christmas tree, if you know what I mean," she says before turning on the mixer and giggling to herself.

I shake my head. She thinks she's so funny.

"Alice, I think he might still be married," I shout as I try to get a batch of my special recipe red velvet cupcakes in the oven.

"What?" she asks, leaning over from the frosting station.

I shrug. "I'm not totally sure. And it's certainly not a subject that I can just ask freely on. He's kind of like my boss."

"Well you've babysat the kid for like…seven months now," she says, ticking off the months on her fingers. "And you've never seen a woman there before, right?"

I shake my head. Not once has Edward ever entertained company while I've watched Ej.

"Well there you go."

"There I go, what? What the hell is that supposed to even mean?" I wonder as I begin to grab ingredients for Mrs. Miller's order. The bakery always gets a little crazy this close the holidays. So Alice and I are working our tails off trying to get all of our orders filled.

I love owning a shop. But other than around the holidays, I find myself with a lot of free time on my hands. So babysitting is great for me. I love kids, they usually love me. And it helps pay the bills.

"I mean, that he must be divorced. If he wasn't she would've been there by now."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, chief."

"You're the one that likes him," she says, as she passes by me, headed for the fridge with some strawberry filling.

"Yeah, I might _like_ him," I say with an internal eye roll. "But that doesn't mean I'm looking to act on it. I love Ej and my job there. I would never want to do anything to wreck that."

She nods, before pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Besides," I sigh. "Edward is quite possibly the sexiest male specimen I've ever laid eyes on. And well, I'm me…"

Alice shakes her head and begins to rattle on about how that's not the truth. But it's all best friend bullshit.

"Bella, you have to see who you really are," she admonishes.

I shrug.

"Look at me. Going by your logic a woman like me shouldn't have a man like Jas, but I do."

I raise an eyebrow in her direction. Alice is gorgeous. Tiny frame, busting with her beautiful personality. She's covered in amazing tattoos that just enhance her being that much more. She's sweet, talented, and my best friend.

She huffs. "I have coke bottle glasses, because I'm damn-near blind. I can hardly ever shop in adult stores. I think black is the color that looks best on me because it covers all of my pasty, white skin."

"Alice, you're amazing, knock it off."

"Then you knock it off because you're nothing but a knock out!"

To me, I'm okay with who I am. I know that being curvy or fat is just who I am. But to other people I look like I sample a few to many of my own goods. And I'm sure that a man like Edward wouldn't want a tubby chubby like me.

Thankfully, I'm saved from hearing Alice ramble on any further about the subject by a customer. The doorbell goes off and I wipe my hands and head to the front.

I help a mother and daughter with some cookie treats before returning to the back, where Alice is waiting for me.

"Don't even look at me like that," she says, pushes her tiny finger into my chest.

I shrug.

"Damn it, Bella! You said you had a moment. Doesn't that cement anything in your feeble mind that a man can and usually does find you sexy?"

"Alice stop talking crazy and let's get cracking on the orders," I tell her, not wanting to think about the same situation that I've already spent far too long over-analyzing in my mind.

But it isn't long before I'm torn away from gingerbread whoopie pies thanks to the doorbell.

I step out front and am surprised to see Edward and Ej standing there.

My heart melts momentarily, but I remember that this is my job and I love it. So I slap a smile on my face and snap into bakery owner mode.

"Hey guys! What brings you two here today?"

"Bella!" Ej shouts threatening to crack my flimsy exterior.

"Hey little guy!" I wave over the counter.

"How are you this morning?" Edward asks, looking just as fantastic as he did a few days ago, when I last saw him.

"I'm good, how about you guys?"

"We're great, but Ej wanted to see his favorite pastry chef and get a little sweet before we try to get some Christmas shopping accomplished."

I smile. There goes my heart. The boy is my weakness. I could never deny him. "Awe, that's so sweet. I love when you guys visit." I look down and see his sweet blue eyes staring up at me.

"See Daddy, I told you she wouldn't mind," Ej whispers to Edward as he picks the little guy up so he can get a better look in the case.

My eyebrows dip at Edward.

"I just thought because this is your busy season and all, that you wouldn't want a nuisance visit."

I shrug and shake my head. "A visit from you guys could never be a nuisance."

What a silly notion from some of my favorite people.

"Bella, can I please have one of the sparkly snowman cookies?" Ej asks after perusing the case for a minute.

I watch as Edward takes his time making his decision. His tongue pokes out of his mouth as he gets to our chocolate selection. He's always been a chocolate fanatic. "And I'll take one of your death by chocolate brownies."

I nod and wrap them both before handing them over to Edward.

He pulls out his wallet but I stop him. "Don't worry about it," I tell him.

"No Bella, you can't keep doing that."

"Yes, actually I can. And Ej you have fun today. I'll see you guys in a couple days!" I tell them as I close up the case.

"Thanks Bella!" Ej shouts.

"Yeah, thanks again," Edward says warmly with a great big grin.

They leave and I get right back to work. These orders need to be filled pronto.

"Laying it on a little thick out there?" Alice asks as she finishes up what looks like a buttercream frosting.

I shake my head.

"I still think he wants to jingle your bells."

We both crack up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

"Hey bud," I say, trying to remember the words that Mr. Fontaine. "You wanna go get a Christmas tree?"

I know damn well that it's getting close and that Thanksgiving has come and gone. And it's time. I also know that I'm exhausted from trying to sell four other houses as well as trying to find Mr. Fontaine his dream home in time for Christmas.

But Ej comes before sleep and relaxing.

So it's time to have some family time together.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he shouts excitedly.

I sigh happily and smile. This is the best part of being a parent. When you're finally able to enjoy their overwhelming excitement.

"Grab your coat and we'll go pick one out," I tell him as I try to find my keys.

Our drive is short. I know just the place to go. It's local and they always have it all done up with lights and decorations. Ej loves it.

The trees are beautiful all lined up and just waiting for homes to go spend the holidays with. And there are still so many to choose from.

From short, fuller ones to tall regal looking trees, the possibilities are endless, though I know that we need something reasonable.

I sigh looking at the sight before me. I've always loved this time of the year.

"Dad, what about this one?" Ej asks as he stands next to what has to be a twelve foot tree.

I shake my head with a smile.

He runs off down the aisle only to find an equally impressive tree to show me.

We finally settle on something around seven feet tall.

"This one looks good, huh?" I ask.

Ej nods his head furiously.

"Alright then, it's settled. It's coming home with us!"

I'm really getting into the Christmas spirit. Even in the checkout line we sing carols between us. It's ridiculous, but Ej loves it. So it's perfectly fine with me.

With our gorgeous tree in hand and securely fastened to the roof. I know that my son and I are bound to have a fantastic night.

"Dad, we should pop popcorn and blast Christmas music," he suggests excitedly.

I smile at the bundle of happiness and energy in the back seat. He's adorable and I'm really feeling Mr. Fontaine's words right now. Living in the moment and savoring everything. It's the best part of life. "Sounds good, I'll just dig out the decorations and then we'll start with the celebration."

I throw on my iPod and start up the stairs as Ej hollers to me. "Dad!"

"What's up?" I holler back.

"I just had the best idea," he says adorably. Seriously, this evening couldn't get much better.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I wonder.

"We should have Bella come over and help us!" he shouts excitedly as I process what he's just said. "Dad she's so good at crafts and she's a big help! C'mon dad! Please dad!"

I just stand there. Trying to come up with a reason not to call her, especially after the other night.

But even after trying so very hard, I can't come up with anything solid enough that will actually shut him up.

"…Dad it would be so cool! She knows all the Christmas songs and she's really nice."

"Alright," I shout over him, as he continues to tell me why having her over to help decorate the tree would be a good idea.

I know just as well as he does that it would be a good idea. But at the same time, my mind goes right back to her when she helped me with my tie.

Her soft hands, her full lips, her beautiful body…I just don't know if I can put all that attraction behind us, so I don't act like a fool in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

"Can you grab my phone?" I shout to Alice and Jasper who are in the living room. I just need to finish up the last of the final order before I can have my life back. Christmas is in four days and I'm dying to just be able to sit back and relax for a few days.

"It's Edward," Alice hollers.

I wipe my hands and rush out to the living room hoping that my friend hasn't said anything that I would have to kill her over.

She's giggling as I'm grabbing the phone from her, so I'm sure that shortly after the call is over she's going to die.

Especially knowing Alice. The girl is a hot ticket, but she just doesn't know when to have a filter.

I love her though.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Edward."

"Hey, what's up?"

He sighs. "Well, um, Ej was wondering if you were free this evening."

I giggle. "Um, well, Ej is a little young for me, but very sweet."

Edward laughs and laughs. "Oh no," he says trying to catch his breath. "No, he wanted to know if you were free tonight and if you wanted to help us decorate our Christmas tree. He'll understand if you're not. He knows you have a life outside of babysitting. I think he was just looking for someone who actually-"

"Edward, yes. Sure, I'll be over in about forty minutes, okay?" I cut him off, because while his rambling is adorable, I really need to check on the cookies in the oven.

As soon as I say that, I hear the ooos and giggles from Jas and Alice.

I shake my head and try my best to not let him hear.

"Sounds good," he says, taking a breath. "And thank you so much, Bella." The tone of his voice makes my pudding filled heart puddle up and my knees go weak.

"You're welcome," I manage to squeak out before hanging up.

The next half hour is spent with Alice sitting on my kitchen counter asking me all sorts of questions about the phone call that only lasted a few minutes.

"Is the Spanish Inquisition really required over that call?" I wonder as I take the now cooling cookies and begin packaging them up.

"Heck yeah! I wanna know everything. You could be missing something."

I frown and go back to work.

"C'mon Bella, did he say anything interesting?"

"No Al, he just asked me to come over because Ej wants me to help decorate the Christmas tree."

"Are you sure he just doesn't want you there so he can stuff your stocking later?"

I start cracking up, snorts and all. But manage to save the rack of cookies I've been working on. "Alice!"

She gives me a smug grin and shrug.

"That would be nice, but I highly doubt it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Edward**

The knock on the door means that I'm in for it.

Ej runs right to it and busts it open.

Even with the happiness that is blasting from the front of the house, I can feel my body almost tense up. I almost don't want to go greet her, but I know I should. And have to, I invited her after all.

I see a tray of sweets in her arms and I smile. She's always so thankful.

"Hey Bella," I say, painting a smile on my face.

"Evening Edward," she returns, grinning. I can't help but smile a real smile right back.

I take her jacket and help her settle in. Ej is beyond happy and it's so adorable that I can't help but feed off his happiness.

"These are for you guys," she tells me, handing me the plate.

I raise my eyebrows and bite my lip as I stare down at the sugar filled goodies. "Aren't we lucky," I murmur, wanting to dig into the sweets right then and there.

As soon as I place the plate in the kitchen Ej corners Bella and starts in about what they're going to do this evening. Music blasting, junk food eating, and lots of decorating. It's honestly really sweet.

"Okay bud, let's see what your dad wants to do first."

I smile and shake my head before plugging in my iPod and setting my holiday playlist on.

A little while later we're all dancing around the living room as holiday music blasts from the speakers.

It's wonderful and the tree looks better than it has any other year.

I don't know what the difference is, but there's something, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Bella, let's toss some tinsel on," Ej says excitedly.

She smiles and grabs a bundle. "Alright buddy, let's do this!"

They both take handfuls and start letting it fly.

I stand back for a moment and just watch. It's really sweet.

After the tinsel is all perfectly placed on the tree, we go for the tree lighting.

"It's time to light the tree," Ej sings, while spinning around the living room.

I could curse Bella's baking skills, because I know he's going to be up until the wee hours of the morning. But I can't even bring myself to be mad about it. He's having so much fun that even sugar couldn't bring a grey cloud over this house tonight.

"Yay! Tree lighting time. C'mon guys, huddle in so we can all get the full effect," Bella instructs as we cram together in front of the couch.

And I smile, looking at the beautiful tree in front of us and my boy, so happy, there's no way I could have done this on my own.

I owe Bella so much.

But before I get too caught up in my thoughts, I hit the switch for the tree and watch as our masterpiece comes to life.

The broad smile on Ej's face, or the twinkle in Bella's eye, it's all just enough to tell me that they love it just as much as I do too.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous," Bella murmurs.

"Yea, it's really pretty," Ej agrees.

"We make a great team," I tell them.

"I don't think it's ever looked like this, dad."

"No, you're right, this year, it's definitely better than all the rest."

"Hey I have a great idea," the sugared up son of mine shouts.

"Oh yeah?" Bella asks.

"Why don't we watch some Christmas movies? Please?" he asks, staring at Bella.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Ej, Bella might need to get going. She might have other things to do."

Ej frowns at this, but he needs to realize that Bella isn't at his beck and call. That she has a life of her own.

"Actually," she says, turning to me. "If you don't mind, I really don't have any plans."

"We'd love to have you stay, I'll go get some snacks if you and Ej want to pick out a movie."

She smiles, this really adorable smile and I'm left feeling a little breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

Christmas movies with Edward and Ej are wonderful.

I really like snuggling on the couch, munching on snacks and watching heart-warming movies.

Ej passes out at nearly ten. Which, I have to admit, is mostly my fault. The extra cookies, brownies, and fudge from my orders probably had a lot to do with that.

But I couldn't help it.

We were going to be decorating a Christmas tree. Who doesn't need a fantastic snack when you're decorating a something so magical?

I remember back to when I was kid and my parents and I would spend an evening decorating the Christmas tree. It was always so special. And I just wanted to make sure that Ej had those memories too.

So some awesome snackage was needed.

Edward smiles at me.

"He finally passed out," I whisper looking at the adorable little boy between us. I can't help love his tiny face. He's the spitting image of Edward.

He nods, grinning. "Thank goodness. I was about to tell you were going to have to stay up with him."

I giggle lightly.

Edward takes a moment to carry Ej into his bedroom, before shutting his door behind him. I pick up around the living room while he's tucking the little guy into bed.

It's not long before Edward re-appears.

He smiles sweetly, before waltzing into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

I lick my lips and think about the question for a second before nodding. I wouldn't mind spending extra time with Edward.

"Great, have a seat and I'll make us some."

I snag two cookies and put them on napkins, while he busies himself with a fancy coffee machine.

After a few minutes he sets a steaming mug in front of me with a beautiful smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you for tonight."

My eyebrows dip together and I wave him off. "I had a blast, so I should really be thanking you."

"Bella, you've been so wonderful with him. And I know that's it's been becoming more and more. I just don't know how to thank you for making Ej so happy."

"You're welcome," I say quietly, staring into my cup of coffee trying not to let the emotions building inside of me come out.

He takes a seat next to me, huddling close. So close that I get a delicious whiff of his cologne. A scent that I've come to love.

"So how's work been?" he asks, taking a small bite of his cookie.

"Busy," I tell him honestly. "This time of the year is the busiest of all, but I love every minute of it."

"That's not as bad thing," he comments.

I shake my head. "No, not at all. How about you?"

"Great. I can't complain. Starting my life over wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done, but now that I've got a handle on things it's good."

I feel for him, I really do. When I applied for this job, Edward had just moved to Ohio with his son. He never really expanded on his life much and I could tell that it was a bit of a sore spot for him. But I knew that he was putting himself through school, to become a realtor.

And now that it's done, I'm sure it's a relief.

"My mom always wanted me to pursue being a pastry chef," I admit, I don't know why, but I feel compelled to tell him. "She wanted me to follow my dreams. "

"I think that's what most parents want for their kids."

"Yeah, I just hope I'm making her proud. I know that owning my own bakery at twenty-six is a big deal, but I guess I'll never know how she feels."

"Oh I'm sure she sees it. Hasn't she been to your shop?" he wonders.

I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "My mom's been gone for a few years," I whisper.

A warm hand wraps around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Bella! You can bring it up whenever you want. I don't mind at all. I consider us friends. After all you, you're practically part of the family."

"Thanks," I murmur, taking a nice, long sip of my coffee and enjoying the comfort of his arm around me.

"Do you have your dad?"

I nod and swallow, feeling my emotions creep up on me, thank goodness for that. "He just goes where the work is, so he's not usually around too much. He's in Oregon for now."

"That's good, that you have him, I mean. Do you wanna talk about your mom?" he asks after a moment.

I swirl my spoon, staring at the counter. "It was car accident. You know, the roads looked fine, but they were icy as hell and she just lost control."

His hand rubs my shoulder. And I'm sure he's offering me some kind of sympathetic look, but I just can't bring my eyes to meet his.

"Well, maybe that's why you and Ej get along so well…" he mumbles. And it almost sounds like he's saying it to himself.

But my emotions catch it. That boy is forever in my heart and I want to know.

"Why's that?" I wonder.

His hand drops and he grabs his mug, turning to face me. "Ej's mother hasn't died. But she might as well of. She's never been in his life."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he admits, looking almost ashamed. "She never wanted children. And as soon as she found out about Ej, we were pretty much done."

"So you're telling me that the woman who helped make the wonderful, creative, intelligent child in that room, doesn't have anything to do with him?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"That's sickening. That's incredibly pathetic and terrible."

"You're right. And if my parents weren't so wonderful, he'd never be the kid he is today."

"Oh?" I wonder.

"Well, when I agreed to full parental rights, he didn't exactly come with an owner's manual. And I had no clue what I was doing. I may have been twenty-eight when he was born, but Bella, I didn't know one thing about raising a child much less how to change a diaper."

"So your parents helped you out?"

"Oh yeah. I moved up to Maine with them and they showed me the ropes. But about a year ago, I knew it was time to move on and stand on my own two feet. They never said anything, but they've begun to travel now."

"That's really nice of you."

"It was really nice of them to help me out when I needed them."

"But why Ohio?"

He shrugs, with this utterly adorable look on his face. "I saw what I wanted. A firm that was hiring, once I convinced them that I would finish school within the time that they wanted and had a job waiting for me. I moved here."

I nod. "Good for you for striking out on your own."

"Thanks. You know it feels really good."

"Oh, I know."

He smiles warmly, before finishing off his coffee and stares at his empty napkin. It's then that I realize we've been talking for a while and it's almost midnight.

"This…this has been wonderful," I murmur, looking at the clock.

"It really was. We should do it more often."

"That would be nice," I say softly, sliding my arms into my jacket and walking to the door.

"Goodnight Bella," he says with an adorable grin on his lips.

"Goodnight," I whisper as I step out the door.

And as I walk to my car, this feeling begins to overwhelm me. I stop dead in my tracks and stare back at the house. It's not the first time I feel like I'm leaving something behind as I leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward**

"Hey Dad?"

I hum, from the kitchen as I make us some soup for lunch.

"I just remembered something," he says rushing into the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"What's up bud?" I wonder, setting the soup aside and focusing on him.

"I never told Santa what I want for Christmas," he blurts out, looking terrified.

Shit!

When I finish mentally swearing to myself, I stare at my son who's eyes are currently as big as a bush baby and look like they're about to spring a leak any second.

"Why don't we write him a letter?" I suggest, trying to think quick. Anything to keep from having to go to the blasted mall.

He shakes his head.

"Why not?" I wonder.

"Because, the mail doesn't go on Sundays. You've always told me that."

The kids smart. I've got to hand that to him. But I don't really want to go to the mall on the Sunday, two days before Christmas.

"Okay," I sigh. "I'll get my keys."

I scrap the soup, putting a cover on the pot and turning the stove off, before getting my jacket and wallet.

Once Ej is all bundled up, we get a move on.

We get to the mall and Ej tries to run ahead of me, but thankfully I grab his hood.

"Hey little man, chill. There's too many people here today for you to run ahead."

"Okay, sorry dad."

I smile and ruffle his hair as we approach the food court. Santa's all set up there, with a line that's at least a good hundred people deep.

I want to swear. But there's way too many impressionable kids nearby to do anything like that. So I do mentally. Cursing every other parent that also either forgot or waited until the last minute to bring their kid to see Santa today.

But remembering Mr. Fontaine's words, I grab Ej's hand and proudly get in line.

The wait is definitely a pain in the ass, but two_ long_ hours later, Ej is smiling like crazy. And there's nothing that can top that. No matter how warm and crowded the mall is, his face, his excitement is worth every second of discomfort.

"I'm next," he tells me excitedly.

I nod and smile down at him. "Okay, follow what she says to do," I say pointing to the elf that's come to get him.

"Got it, Dad."

Then another, equally helpful elf gives me the pricing for the complimentary photo. I thank him as the female elf directs Ej to the chair, sitting him next to Santa.

They smile for one photo, then Santa asks my boy what he wants for Christmas. And I listen intently, wondering just what was so important that we had to make a special trip down to see the big guy.

But when the words come out of his mouth, I'm stunned.

"Santa, I know you're real busy and all. But could you please bring me and my daddy a new mom? Dad's so busy and I know he would really like it."

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach and I feel like I've been punched in the nuts.

My son wants a mom. Something he's never really had. And I never once, in his short life, thought he would ever want for anyone but myself.

"Oh and some snow would really cool, too."

Thankfully, the mall Santa whispers something that placates Ej and they both smile for a nice photo.

I close my mouth to stop gaping like a fish and move along down the line, collecting my son as he finishes up.

The rest of the afternoon is a blur. I began this trip thinking that I would have to do some serious last minute shopping for the little guy. But now, I'm reeling from his wish list, wondering if I really do need to get out in the world and meet someone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella**

"You got in late," Alice comments, as I sip some coffee, looking over the delivery routes for today. It's going to be a mad dash to get everything done, but I think we'll be able to do it.

Alice hums, bumping my shoulder, trying to get my attention.

I roll my eyes. She's right, but I'm not about to say anything.

She in turn waggles her eyebrows in a hilarious way. And I can't hold back the giggle that bubbles up.

"What? Nothing happened," I tell her. That's not entirely true. We talked, we got closer, friendlier. But nothing physical happened, like she thinks.

"Uh huh. Sure, sure."

"Alice, we talked for a bit, had some coffee. But that's all."

"I'm telling you, Edward wants to deck your halls. And you can't tell me that you coming home at midnight didn't have anything to do with it."

I just shake my head. This girl. "I don't think it's anything like that. Have you seen him?" I murmur, still trying to make a sensible route for both of us.

"Yeah Bella, I have. But have you seen you?" she asks, looking totally serious.

"My point exactly," I mumble, ready for the onslaught from my friend. She's going to tear me a new one for putting myself down in front of her. Like always.

Instead Alice lets out a frustrated huff, complete with throwing her hands up in the air before stomping off.

I give her a few minutes, while I work on the map some more.

"Bella, when are you going to see yourself clearly?" she wonders softly, making me almost feel bad for seeing what I do in the mirror. But if it wasn't so true, the rolls, the extra weight, the…well everything then I guess maybe I would see what Alice sees, right?

"Let's leave this conversation for another time, 'kay? I'll try not to make any more comments about my…uh extra…stuff if you promise to be happy and bright. It's good day. A day to celebrate. Besides, we're gonna make buttloads of money, too."

She smirks at that. "'kay, but you have to promise me you're going to be happy, too. I love you Bells."

I get up, dusting my hands off before wrapping my arms around her. We hug it out. "I love you, too," I whisper.

And when our Golden Girls moment is over, we go back to being light-hearted best friends.

More coffee and more route planning is how we spend most of morning. With a little bit of trying to convince Alice that last night was harmless sprinkled in.

I hurry along, loading as many deliveries as I can in one shot. Today is going to be crazy. It's the day before Christmas Eve and I've got a ton to do. Not only do I have to make sure I get all my presents wrapped and ready, but I have to make sure all of my orders are filled and delivered to all the customers that requested them.

"Come on cookie queen, we need to get a move on," Alice says from behind me, I look over my shoulder and give her a dirty look.

"Yeah, I'm going. If I rush too much, I'll be re-making orders."

She waves me off like it's an impossible thought.

I continue to carefully load the trunk of my tiny car.

"So you've got the Darcy's, the Gifford's, Fair's, Field's, and Hunt's orders. And I have the rest, right?"

"Yep," she answers, ticking them off her list. "You know," she says, looking at my map. "Mr. Hottipants lives around your route. You think you're safe heading out that way?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I'll be fine, Alice."

"But what if he calls you and wants to, ah, come down your chimney?"

I crack up. "Enough," I say once I can manage to talk without a fit of laughter escaping.

She shrugs, looking as innocent as can be. "What?"

"Alright, let's go get these delivered. Do you think Jas will be fine with the front store until we get back? It can get a little hairy up there." I wonder, worrying.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Besides, he can call us if he needs us."

I nod and hop in to my car.

I buzz right along through my deliveries. It's fun, going to these peoples' houses and seeing all the Christmas joy, it's just very heart-warming. And at the same time, it makes me miss some of my favorite people.

As soon as my deliveries are done, I see some perfectly wrapped presents sitting on the backseat. And it's then that I know just where I'm headed.

I know the voice in the back of my mind is screaming at me to get back to work and finish up the few pick-up orders that we have is right, but I just can't resist. I know that Ej's smile will be worth every second that I'm running around like a mad woman later with flour flying every which way.

I pull down the small familiar driveway and park my car in the usual spot.

And smile when I see a snowman sitting on the front lawn. It's adorable and so perfectly Edward and Ej. The tie that the creation is sporting is clearly from Edward's closet and does more than make me giggle. It brings me back to a night just a while ago where I was helping him tie his tie. _The moment_ as Alice refers to it.

But to me, that night only added to my attraction to Edward. I already thought he was the whole package long before _the moment._ He's handsome, always has been. He's sweet, caring and every time I've observed him and Ej together it just warms my heart through and through. And on top of all that, he's so intelligent.

I snap out of my own moment and grab the gifts, heading up the slippery walkway to the front door.

After a few quick knocks the door swings open. "Bella!" Ej shouts, latching on to my leg in mere seconds.

"Hey buddy," I say wrapping my arms around him. "Is your dad here?"

"Yeah, he saw you pull in and yelled for me get the door. I'll go get him," he says, racing off to the kitchen.

"Dad, DAD, Bella's here for you!" he shouts with a cheeky grin.

I chuckle and shake my head at the kid's words. I wish there was some truth to that.

"Bella, hey. I was just rescuing the kitchen from some burning potatoes," he says, with a deep breath. I watch as a warm smile fills his beautiful face. It's one of the things I'm drawn to most about him. It's so real and very inviting.

"That's okay," I tell him. "Listen, I'm sorry for just popping in. But I wanted to drop these off. I know the next two days are probably going to be crazy for you two, so I wanted to make sure I got them to you now."

His eyebrows dip together and he smiles. "Awe, thank you so much. Ej will be so psyched."

"No problem." I put a small smile on my lips. And secretly hope he likes what I got him.

"Hey, um, if you don't have plans, it's just Ej and I this year for both Christmas Eve and Christmas day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, my parents just can't make it here this year and with all my clients I can't really get any time away."

I try to keep the smile off my face. I feel horrible that they're going to be alone for Christmas, but it's a wonderful opportunity that will let me spend some time with them.

"I would love to be here."

"That's great, just let me know what day, or days, if you really want to get together. You know, so you're not eating burnt potatoes."

"Well my dad's in Oregon 'til the end of the month working on a job and Alice, my roommate is going to her boyfriend's family's house for Christmas."

"Sounds like you're in the same boat as us," Edward sighs softly.

I nod, holding back the emotions that are clogging up my throat.

"But please, come over, if you want. We'd love to have you hear," he says with a smile.

"I will, I'll text you tomorrow morning."

"Bella, you're coming for Christmas Eve?" Ej shouts.

I grin because the adorable boy standing in front of me is smiling so big. "You bet, bud!"

"Sweet!" he shouts, dancing around.

"Okay guys, I've got to get back to the bakery, but I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward**

Christmas Eve is on us and I'm in a rush to make a delicious meal. It's tough being alone and having to do everything. But I invited Bella over and I want to make sure that it's worth her while.

I guess if I'm being honest with myself, I want to impress her. I don't know why I feel such a need to, but it's been eating at me since I invited her over. As soon as she agreed, I suited Ej up and we went shopping.

She is a pastry chef after all. Maybe that's why I want to dazzle her with my culinary flare. My mother taught me how to cook and I'm so grateful for it.

"Can I help?" Ej asks, just as I'm putting the roast into the oven. It's my old stand-by. A rib roast with a beefy onion marinade. And it's always yummy, yummy. The kid even likes it. So there's no going wrong there.

"Sure bud, why don't you wash those potatoes for me?"

I love having my son in the kitchen with me. I feel like it gives us more time to bond. And that's always fun.

Chit-chatting and learning important life skills at the same time is a great way to spend our precious time together.

Pretty much as soon as we're done with the prep of the meal, Bella is knocking on the door.

My face lights up like the idiot I am and I do everything in my power to calm myself down. I don't need her seeing my foolish emotions.

Ej may want a mother, but Bella is too close to him to risk any kind of relationship with her. So like any good parent, I set my personal feelings aside and put the best smile I can muster before walking to the door.

My eyes scan the gorgeous woman before me. And I can't help but react like a man. She's beautiful. Her blouse hugs her curves and makes me want to make a mental picture for later. And when I can finally focus in on her face, her bright, shining smile makes her eyes come to life.

"Good evening Bella."

Her smile is intoxicating. I find myself breaking out a grin.

"Evening," she murmurs, stepping into the house.

I'm greeted with her wafting scent as she walks past me.

"I'm so glad you could make it," I tell her.

"Me too. Tonight will be so much fun."

"Ej's in the living room if you're looking for him."

"You know me so well," she says softly, before sliding out of her coat and heading into the other room.

I hear my boy squeaking with happiness. And it's then that I know I'll be able to make it through the evening just fine. Because I have to, for Ej. Bella is like a best friend for him. And there's just no way I could ever selfishly mess that up for him.

After some giggles and music, dinner is served.

We spend some time talking about the year and how great it's been.

"You know, with opening the shop and really starting to make a name for myself. Along with meeting you two," Bella says, taking a sip of wine. "I wouldn't change a thing."

I smile and think about my own year. It's been fantastic. I miss my parents and of course they miss Ej, but it's really nice to know that I can make it on my own. "Well I'd have to agree with you. As hard as the year has been, it's also been very rewarding. It'll be nice to look back on this year one day and think about pulling through and sticking with it."

"That's a wonderful attitude to have," she comments, quietly before we both turn our attention to Ej.

"How about you?" I wonder.

He shrugs. "I miss my old friends. And Mimi and Papa. But this place is nice too. I just wish I could stay at home for school, like before."

Bella and I both crack up. My mother, who I've pretty much assumed is a saint, decided that Ej needed a little boost before we left for Ohio. And gave him some schooling. She taught him the basics of reading, writing and some math. And he always thought he was going to school. Which, I suppose if you think about it, he kind of was, but he wasn't getting the social aspect like Kindergarten gives him here.

"Wouldn't you miss your new friends at school if you stayed home everyday?" Bella asks.

Ej frowns and shrugs. "If I was home more, I'd at least have you."

I chuckle and shake my head, while Bella busts out a laugh and side hugs the little guy.

"Trust me, bud, if I could just stay home with you everyday, I would. But your dad would go broke and my bakery would go out of business. Besides," she says, turning towards him. "Schools not that bad, right?"

He shakes his head and digs into his food.

Myself, I keep eating, while imagining coming home to Bella after a long day at work. I have to admit, my mind slips into the gutter after a few moments and Ej is nowhere to be found in my head.

Thankfully though, Ej manages to pull me right back to the present. Asking what each of us really want for Christmas.

"I'm all set," I murmur, finishing up my dinner.

But Ej can't deal with that answer. He petulantly shakes his head.

"Why's it so important?" I wonder.

"I went and saw Santa," Ej says. "But you guys haven't. What did you want for Christmas?"

Yep he's mine.

"Well," Bella says, smiling beautifully at him. "I would like some new pans, a rolling pin, or even a hug from a sweet little boy."

Ej smiles adorably. "That can be arranged," he says, pointing at her. "How about you, Dad?"

"Hmm," I murmur, thinking about it. "I guess, a new tie would be nice."

"Noted," Ej mumbles, staring at his plate.

"And what did you ask Santa for?" Bella wonders.

I want to shake my head, stop her in some way, but there's no way I have time to. The words are already falling out of his mouth before I can even manage to react.

"A new mom. And some snow. I really want some snow to play in."

Bella sits there looking pretty stunned. And when her eyes meet mine, I just shrug. Because there's nothing else I can do.

But she's amazing. She snaps back to reality, rubbing Ej's back. "I'm sure it'll happen soon enough. You're a wonderful little boy and I don't know how anyone could ever not want to be your mom."

Ej smiles broadly at Bella, his eyes lighting up and hugs her hard.

She did so much more than cowardly pretend like she didn't hear his words, like I did.

"Dad, can we play a game now?" Ej asks excitedly as he pushes his chair back.

I sigh and nod.

Bella and I quickly clear the table, moving the dirty dishes to the kitchen, to be dealt with at another time. Because right now is Christmas Eve and we have so much to do.

We sit in front of the fireplace with a game of Operation, the Iron Man version, not exactly the most Christmas like game there ever was, but Ej loves it. So it's good.

The time passes and we have a great time. Laughs, smiles and light-hearted times unfold in front of us as we go from Operation to Candy Land and then finally to Battleship.

It's really a nice night.

"We're all tied," Ej says through a yawn.

"Yep, we did awesome," Bella murmurs.

"I think it's time for some movies," I say, winking at Bella. Ej is ready to pass out. I'm sure of it and fifteen minutes of a movie should send him off to sleep.

"Sounds good," Bella returns. "I'm just gonna go grab my phone."

I nod as she heads for her coat. I, on the other hand, head for the pile of movies and start digging for something good to watch.

"Oh wow." I hear Bella say from the front of the house.

I cock my head to the side, but stop myself from going to see what's wrong. Bella might've gotten a text or something and I'm going to ignore it. There's no need to be nosy.

"Oh no," she says again, this time sounding defeated.

"What's the matter?" I wonder from the living room. I can't help it. I care about her. I've always cared about her, even before any of my other emotions developed.

That's when I look at the window and see it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella**

"Damn, that came down fast," he mumbles, looking out into the snowy wonderland that is his front yard and driveway now.

"What's going on?" Ej asks, finding us crowded around the window. "Wow! Look at all the snow!"

Edward shakes his head, muttering about cleaning it up. I stand there gaping at the mounting pile of snow covering my car and just about every other surface outside.

I'm more worried about how I'm possibly going to make it home tonight.

"He remembered," Ej whispers quietly, and I turn to him, giving him a questioning look.

"Who remembered, buddy?"

"Santa. I asked for snow," he answers softly, stretching his arms above his head. "This is going to be the best Christmas yet."

I stop myself from frowning and find Edward doing just about the same.

"Well, you're not going to be able to make it home tonight," Edward states, glancing at me. "Not in that, especially," he adds, pointing to my car that is now pretty much buried.

My eyebrows dip together. As much as I want to disagree with him and get to my own house, he's right. There's no way that's happening tonight. My car just wasn't made for the kind of snow that dropped on us tonight.

"Where would you be more comfortable, my room or the couch?"

My eyes go wide at his first suggestion, though there's a naughty voice telling me to shut up and take the first choice.

"I mean, obviously, alone," Edward says, fumbling over his words. He's adorable. And if I'm seeing everything correctly, I do believe the tips of his ears turn pink while he's at it.

"The couch is fine," I say with a light laugh.

He sighs and nods. "Okay, and, um, would you like a shirt or some, uh, I don't know, sleep pants to change in to? You know, to be more comfortable."

I resist the urge to giggle. Edward is killing me right now. I just hope that he can't see it; that I'm hiding it well enough. "Sure, that would be wonderful. Gosh, I'm sorry. This so inconvenient."

He waves me off.

"Wait. Is Bella sleeping over?" Ej asks, looking very excited.

Edward rubs the back of his neck, looking really sweet. "Yeah, but not…ah…just for tonight."

"Cool!" he shouts. "This is great! You're going to be here on Christmas morning."

I laugh and give him a little hug. I'm happy he's so jazzed about me being here. Some kids aren't so easy to adjust, even to just an overnight visitor. Not that it would ever be anything more than that.

"I just have to let my friend know I won't be home, as long as you're sure it's okay with you that I'm staying here tonight."

"It's more than fine, Bella. Besides, I don't think you could get out even if you needed to."

I take another look out the window and shake my head. "No, probably not."

"Okay then, Ej and I'll go find a movie to watch. And you can make your phone call, alright?" he says quietly, getting ready to nudge Ej in the direction of the living room.

"Sounds good."

Before I turn I notice the smile brimming on his lips and the slight sparkle in his eye. If I didn't know any better I would say that he's pretty happy that I'm stuck here tonight.

I have to do something I'm dreading. Not only am I going to get an incredible amount of shit from my best friend for not telling her that I was going to be Edward's, but she's going to be all over the fact that I'm now staying the night here.

But despite all that, I dial her number anyway.

I take a deep breath as I hear her answer, trying to compose myself and silently begging for mercy. God knows she's going to eat this shit up with a spoon.

"Bella?" Alice asks, sounding like she dove head first into a bottle of SoCo. I smile. This could go in my favor.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home tonight," I murmur softly, hoping she's drunk enough she'll just let it go.

"Huh?" she asks.

I roll my eyes and repeat myself just as calmly and quietly as I did the first time.

"Where are you?" She wonders, almost sounding mystified.

I facepalm in the middle of Edward's hallway, wishing this conversation was over.

"I'm at a party, but the snow's really starting to come down heavy, so I'm staying the night."

"What party? I thought you were just going to drop off Mrs. Winters a new order because hers was messed up?"

Fuck, I curse under my breath. Alice is nowhere near drunk enough to get away with this. I need to come up with a new strategy.

"I did," I insist. "And then I went to a friend's party, but like I said it got bad, so I'm staying here tonight."

I listen as the noise in the background fades; she must be going in a different room. "Bella, sweetie, what friend's party are you at?"

I swallow, garnering every ounce of courage I have left. "Edward's," I whisper, not able to lie to my best friend.

I hear a cackle of a laugh pierce through the phone and I shake my head.

"Shut up, Al, it's not like that."

"Bow, chica, bow, bow."

I shake my head.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," she sings to the tune of Frosty the Snowman.

I roll my eyes, but realize she can't see me.

"Alice, I just wanted to let you know, so you didn't worry."

"Uh huh. Remember to tell Santa to wrap it up, just like all of his other presents. Unless you want a little something extra under the Christmas tree next year."

I can't help but chuckle. "It won't be like that, Al," I tell her quietly.

"You keep telling yourself that tonight, Mrs. Claus, while Kris Kringle is jingling his balls over your face later."

"Oh. My. God."

"Good luck though, Bells. Be safe. I love you and I'll see you in the morning," she says before breaking into song and dance again. "Bow, chica, bow, bow."

I hang up mid song and head back over to Edward and Ej. "It's all set. At least this way my friends won't worry."

"Good," Edward whispers with a smile brimming on his lips. It makes me wonder what he heard.

Damn it Alice!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Edward**

_Elf_ plays out on the screen in front of me. And while normally it's humorous and all-around entertaining, I can't find it in me to pay any attention to it. Nope, not even a bit.

Bella is seated at the other end of the couch, and I'm trying my best to keep from staring at her. She's beautiful and just knowing she's going to be sleeping in my house tonight makes her that much more interesting.

My eyes want to stay trained on her.

My body wants to climb over my precious son and sit next to her.

My heart wants to tell her things that I'm not sure my brain is willing to admit yet.

But one look at my son shuts me up, though he is perfectly content between us, holding a bowl of popcorn and giggling at the silly movie.

I try to stay up with the movie and the funny parts, laughing along with Bella and Ej as they begin to split a gut, so it at least looks as though I'm watching it.

Just before the end, Ej drops off. I sigh in relief because I'm not sure if I could've taken another movie sitting this close to Bella and not touching her.

I click off the TV, remove the half-emptied bowl of popcorn from his lap, and gingerly pick up Ej, walking him across the house to his room. I tuck him in, nice and snug before flicking on his nightlight and leaving his door open a crack.

It's all part of the routine. This is what I have to do most nights and honestly I love every minute of it. I know there will come a day where I'm not going to be able to put him to bed.

But when I come out of his room, I'm left wondering what to do now. Bella's sitting on the couch looking adorable, and I'm feeling like an idiot teenager who can't control his hormones.

"Is he out for the night?" she asks quietly.

I hum. "I think so, but I'm going to wait a bit to lay out his presents, just to make sure."

She nods and yawns. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize, you must've had a busy day."

"I did."

"Well, then, let me get you some blankets and some clothes to change in to," I say, standing and heading toward my room. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my room?" Secretly, I think I'm pretty enticed by the idea of her sleeping in my bed

She smirks but shakes her head. "I'll be just fine on the couch."

After Bella changes into the clothes I've brought her, I take another long look at her from head to toe. Even though her amazing curves are being hidden by my clothes, I still think she's irresistible strutting around wearing my Patriots shirt.

But to tamp down the urges I find myself overcome with, I take to washing the dishes from earlier.

Once the dishes are as clean as they are going to get, I tip toe out through the living room. Bella is fast asleep, and after peeking in on Ej, I'm sure I can commence operation Santa.

I go back to my closet and gather some of Ej's gifts. It's times like this when I realize just how spoiled my boy really is. I'm going to have to make a few trips.

With the first group, I carry them out and place them carefully under the tree. Then I hurry back and grab another armful of packages, taking the same care with these ones, not wanting to disturb anyone sleeping.

I smile to myself as I stuff candy, chocolate and little trinkets in to two stockings—one for Ej and one for Bella.

And then, finally, I gather the big gifts, as well as the couple Ej and I got for Bella.

After it's all finished and I've made it yet another year without ruining my son's childhood, I breathe a sigh of relief.

I take a nice long look at the tree, satisfied with how wonderful it looks, adorned by the mound of presents scattered around it. It makes me reminiscent of when I was a kid on Christmas morning, and I'm sure Ej is going to go wild as soon as he wakes up.

I head toward the breakfast bar and decide to eat the snack we left out for Santa.

On the plate there're a couple of Christmas cookies Bella brought earlier and a tall glass of milk. It all looks too good to resist.

I saddle up to a seat and take a bite of one of the cookies while the lights on the tree twinkle. It's all kind of heavy, especially knowing Ej's wish. There's simply no way I can make his big wish happen. I'm just glad it snowed.

A new mom for him would take a lot of work and I'm still not completely sure if I'm ready to get back into the world of dating.

After his mother beat my spirit to a pulp, I'm still a little hand shy when it comes to relationships. No matter how well you think you know someone, I guess there's always a side of them that will surprise you whether it's good or bad.

I close my eyes and silently wish there was an easier way. One that wasn't messy and full of first dates. I blow out a breath and sip some more of the milk.

There's a moment where I'm deep in thought, only to be brought out of it by groans and mumbling coming from the couch.

I come to and quickly get up from the bar stool, heading over to where Bella is sleeping. I'm worried, afraid that she's having some sort of nightmare because she's in a strange place, sleeping.

As soon as I kneel next to the couch, she's at it again. But this time almost thrashing around, and it's then I hear my name and Ej's fall from her lips.

I nudge her, trying to wake her up and end her discomfort because I can't stand it. I need to know what's going on in her head. "Bella, honey," I whisper, shaking her shoulder lightly. "You need to wake up."

She comes to, immediately sitting up.

"Edward?" she murmurs, squinting her eyes at me.

I nod, but can't even begin to form words.

"Oh, Edward," she whispers as her warm hands find my face. My breath stops dead in my throat.

It all happens so fast—before I even have a chance to think, her lips are on mine.

And I'm not complaining, but it's a whirlwind.

I can't stop it though, it feels so good to finally have her lips against mine. I kiss her back, feeling her fingers begin twisting in my hair. I reach up, trying my best to hold her in any way I can. I crave the closeness. It's so much, but not enough at the same time.

Her soft, sweet moan is all I need to tell me that _this,_ whatever this is, is okay.

I hum happily back, elated.

I press my lips harder against hers and hold on to her tighter. And when there's another one of those moans that I could just bottle up and keep forever, I smile into her lips.

My mouth opens some, tongue darting out, begging to taste her. Something I've been dying to do for a few weeks now. And I'm far from disappointed when our tongues swirl together.

She's sweet, she's soft, and I'm so taken in the moment.

"Bella," I mumble softly.

She hums back, twisting her tongue around mine and pushing me back onto the couch.

Her fingers are fast, sliding down to the hem of my shirt, tugging, but I shake my head and pull back a bit. It's not as if I don't want to do _this_, don't want to be with her, but it can't happen out here on the couch. No way, not out here. Plus, I think we need to talk first.

She rears back, looking almost heartbroken. And I can see the realization of what just happened as it crosses her face.

"It's okay, Bella… I just, I'm a bit overwhelmed," I explain, rubbing my hand over my face. "It's been a long time," I clear my throat, "for me, and I have a lot to consider."

She looks up at me from underneath her long eyelashes. "I understand, Edward. And I want you to know, I don't normally do this type of thing." Her voice is soft and almost shy. "I adore you and Ej, and don't take any of this lightly. We can stop, if you want."

I shake my head no, because I don't want to stop. I want her; I realize I've wanted her for months now. So I quickly find my tongue and tell her why I stopped. "I want to do this right." I nod my head toward the hallway. "In the bedroom, not out here," I whisper, still conscious of the fact that Ej might wake up.

Her eyes light up and a sweet smile crosses her beautiful lips. I can't stop myself from scooping her up and carrying her to my room.

I gently kick the door shut behind us and love the giggle that falls from her lips as I place her on my bed.

"Oh, this is a sight," I whisper reverently, standing back and admiring Bella lain out so beautifully on my bed, in my clothes.

She gives me an encouraging smile, and I slowly pull my shirt off over my head before meeting her on my bed.

She bites her bottom lip as I roll next to her and I find myself staring into her lovely eyes.

"Is this okay?" I wonder, maybe I've made some kind of mistake. "Are we…is this…?" I can't seem to formulate my thoughts.

"It's perfectly fine," she whispers, her smile still in place. "We are perfectly fine, Edward. And we will be perfectly fine after this as well."

I blow out a breath, mostly in relief, before dipping down to capture those plump, sexy lips again. I could spend all night tasting her if she'd let me.

I suck on the bottom one as my hands begin to learn ever dip and curve of her beautiful body. The only time she pulls away from me is when I lift my shirt over her head.

The view from above her is glorious as I undress myself, and my fantasies didn't do her justice. Her supple breasts are craving to be touched. And I'm dying to be the one to do the touching.

But when I look into her eyes, wondering if this is all okay still, I see worry. Nerves.

"You said this was okay, so you lead; you tell me if this is too much. We can stop," I assure her. I'm not looking to ruin anything by moving too quickly, but I'm pretty sure she wants me as much as I want her.

She opens her mouth to speak, but for whatever reason she doesn't say anything.

That's when I pull back for a moment. We can't have this awkwardness.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I wonder, brushing a piece of her silky hair behind her ear. "A moment ago you were so sure…about us."

She shrugs, frowning. "I am sure. I just don't really like…this," she tells me, waving her hand over body.

My eyes go wide, because really, how could a woman not like to look the way she does. She's so beautiful…inside and out.

"Edward…" she murmurs softly, knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

"Bella, I'm serious, you're a ten, a twelve, a twenty…Christ…off the charts. You're perfect."

She sighs, looking anywhere but at me.

I lift her chin, staring directly into those brown eyes that I've come to love so much. "Bella, you are beautiful, and if you can't see it, then I may just have to make you see it. I promise to worship you until the day comes that you do feel beautiful. And then when that day comes, we'll celebrate and I'll continue to worship you every day."

Our kiss becomes a tangle of tongues as I pull off her bra and really feel her tender skin for the first time. They're so smooth and full and I'm in love.

My hands cup her sensuous mounds and my thumbs roll her nipples.

"Oh," she sighs, sounding ready for more. I plant tiny kisses over her tummy. One that I find to be just splendid in my eyes.

I remove her pants and part her thighs, sliding my hands up as I go, she feels wonderful beneath me. Making me wonder how she could ever see herself as anything but perfect.

Her panties are tiny and flimsy, just asking to be dropped to the floor like the rest of her clothes. And after a few delicate kisses on her belly and her hips that's exactly what happens.

I slip my fingers inside her. "You're so wet," I breathe. It's almost too much. I ache to be inside her. But like I declared earlier, I'm going to worship her. I'm going to show her just how gorgeous and delicious she truly is, and she's going to love it.

She nods her head, letting out an adorable little mewl as I slick my fingers in her juices.

"Are you always like this?" I ask curiously.

She mumbles something that I can't quite make out before nodding.

I smirk up at her and begin to slowly bring her to life, loving the sounds she makes.

"Oh, God, Edward."

Once she's moaned and clenched the sheets so tight that her knuckles are white, I reach over to my night table for a condom and get ready to slide my desperate cock inside her warm center.

"Damn it, Bella, can you get any better?" I whisper, while I'm slowly sliding into her, and it's amazing. She's amazing. So warm, so soft…so perfect.

There's no better word for it.

"Ugh," I grunt, finally seating myself deep within her. And the best part is when I look down into her sweet eyes, seeing the emotions I feel being mirrored back. "Oh, Bella."

"I need you," she mumbles quietly. "I think I've needed you all my life."

"Then take me, beautiful," I tell her, rolling us over so that she's on top. "Make me yours."

Her eyes worry for a moment, before I feel her move and it feels delicious. "Jesus," I breathe out, trying to catch my breath, the move almost too pleasurable.

"You like that?" she whispers, rolling her hips and finding her confidence all at the same time.

I nod emphatically, letting her know there's really no wrong move when it comes to her making love to me.

She rolls her hips and begins to bounce a little, giving me succulent pleasure, one that tells me I need to return the favor. While she continues to move, I slide my finger between us, finding her slick clit and rubbing it.

She clenches around me, tightening, making every sensation that much _more. _Everything begins to speed up.

"Fuck," I mutter, meeting her hips as she slides up and down my cock. It all feels _so_ good and I want nothing more than to chase that feeling.

"Oh, Edward. Jesus."

I nod, not finding the words, but leaning forward, I suck her nipple into my mouth. Flicking it with my tongue and then finally before I'm finished, I bite down lightly, sending her into a tizzy.

"Shit," she moans, speeding up, to the point where she's moving so fast I can't rhythm with her. I let her take over and just lay there, living in the pleasure that her magnificent body is giving me.

It's only moments later she's moaning my name in ecstasy, and I follow by my own words of her name, falling from my lips.

Her soft body collapses on to mine—together, holding each other, we lay there, trying to catch our breath.

"Wow," she murmurs after a bit.

"Yeah," I breathe. "You can say that again."

She looks up at me with a gorgeous smile. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

I press a soft kiss to her lips and whisper, "Merry Christmas, Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Bella**

I awake to my hair being brushed out of my face. My thoughts are jumbled and that's weird for me in the morning.

Usually when Alice and I fall asleep together she doesn't mess with me until I'm awake.

I lift an eyelid, peeking out to see what's going on.

Maybe her and Jasper had a fight.

A handsome face is staring back at me and suddenly I'm grinning.

"Morning," he murmurs in a gravelly voice, leaning down and pecking me on the cheek.

"Good morning," I whisper back, sitting up stretching my arms above my head.

He watches, smiling. I shake my head when I realize why my stretch is so interesting. I'm still naked. I reach for the shirt he gave me to wear the night before and slide it over my head.

"I don't want to rush you out; I know it's early, but it is Christmas morning and…"

I nod, swallowing. I'd figured he was going to do this. I mean, Ej is just so young and I would never want to put him through anything like his own mother did. So, leaving makes sense, even though I don't really want to. "I know. Have you checked on the car? Is it visible?"

His eyebrows dip together and he frowns. "Car?"

"Yeah, you want me to get going, right?" I ask, licking my lips in an attempt to keep any other emotion from forcing its way forward.

He shakes his head. "Uh, no. Not at all, actually. I meant in here. That we should go out there, so that when Ej wakes up he doesn't realize that Ms. Bella spent the night in Daddy's bed," he says with a naughty smirk.

I breathe out a sigh of relief, smirking back at him.

He slips off the bed, pulling on a pair of sleep pants. And I openly ogle him while he does this, it's a fantastic sight.

"You better be careful, Santa might be watching," he jokingly warns. "You wouldn't want to be on his…naughty list." He winks and stands up.

I giggle and pull on my own pair of his sleep pants.

His tongue slides through his teeth as I finish, and he shakes his head. "Have I ever mentioned how fucking gorgeous you are, Bella?"

I blush, I don't know why. Generally, when men say something like that, I laugh it off. But, for whatever reason, Edward just comes off as sincere. "Thanks," I whisper. "And I'm pretty sure you did."

He links arms with me. "C'mon, beautiful, let's go get the craziness started."

Then together, we step out into the living room. While my stomach isn't in knots, I'm still a little apprehensive. Edward's wonderful. He's an amazing man, who happens to be sexy as hell and has been my dream crush for a while now, but knowing what happened last night doesn't make our situation any easier.

I carefully let go of his arm and find a place on the sofa, messing up the blankets a bit. I feel like a teenager, trying to hide something from their parents, fussing with the sofa to look like it's been slept on.

Edward hands me a cup of coffee a few moments later and as I reach up to accept it, he bends and kisses me again, making me smile.

That's two.

The coffee is hands down one of the best gifts I've received as of yet this morning. I'm more than grateful for it because, no matter how sound the sleep I got after our _fun_, it's still five thirty in the morning on Christmas Day, and I could use a few more hours of shut-eye after the busy work weeks I've put in lately.

"You don't need to be nervous," Edward says softly, flicking on the news and settling into the chair on the other side of the room.

I raise my eyebrows at him and blow out a breath, whispering, "Easy for you to say."

"Bella, it will be fine, trust me."

I want to trust him, that's the worst part. I really want to trust him. To rely on the fact that everything he says will make it all better. But I just don't know. My irrational self is taking over; telling me there is no way the man sitting across the room from me really wants a woman like me.

"Please," he begs gently, getting up to come over to the couch. He settles in next to me, rubbing my leg.

I nod and smile at him. I love his touch and his presence.

"Because, if you don't relax, I'm going to have to call Mrs. Winters to watch Ej on Christmas so I can take you back in there," he whispers, nodding toward his bedroom door.

I giggle. "Okay, I'm good. There's no need for the little guy to have to go anywhere on Christmas. Even though that does sound promising…"

Just as I get the sentence out of my mouth his door opens and Ej pops out, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Dad! Santa came!" he shouts before even noticing us on the couch.

"I know, bud," Edward tells him through a chuckle.

I just sit back and enjoy the smile on both of their faces. The best part, though, Edward doesn't move his hand once. It stays put, calming me.

Ej's excitement flows through all of us.

"Can we open them?" Ej asks, gawking at the pile of presents.

"Sure," Edward answers, getting up. "First stockings, though. You and Bella."

My eyes go wide with surprise and a blush fills my cheeks.

Ej nods and comes over, hopping up next to me.

Edward sweetly hands me a stocking that is stuffed to the brim, and I am in shock.

"Really?" I whisper once it's on my lap.

Edward nods while Ej smiles. "Santa must've known you were going to be here."

I grin and shake my head before diving into my stocking. I pull out a handful of scratch tickets first and look at Edward.

"It's kind of a family tradition. We always get scratch tickets and see who gets lucky enough to win."

"That's great," I comment, realizing it's the first thing I've really said since Ej woke up. "Merry Christmas, sweet boy," I say, wrapping an arm around the little guy.

"You too, Bella. I'm so glad you're here," he replies, squeezing me right back.

And as I keep pulling out the presents, I find a travel size bottle of my favorite hand lotion, a bag of my favorite Lindt chocolates, and finally a scarf that's my favorite color purple and super soft.

"Geez guys, thank you so much!" I tell them, my fingers still rubbing at the incredibly soft scarf. "This is all so wonderful."

"You're very welcome," Edward says with a gorgeous grin gracing his lips.

I sit back and get to enjoy Ej tearing into his stocking.

The morning is absolutely perfect.

Watching father and son go back and forth opening their gifts. It's really just so sweet.

Then, I finally get to hand them theirs from me. "Ej this is yours," I say, smiling, placing the gift on his little lap, plopping down next to him.

His eyes light up when he looks up at me. "From you?" he whispers.

I nod.

"Awesome!" he yells, tugging the paper away from the gift.

I watch as he turns the box around in his small hands, reading it, before realizing just what it is. "YES!" he screams, getting up and doing a little touchdown dance. "WOOHOO!"

"What is it?" Edward wonders as he gets up and comes over to inspect the gift. "Oh, wow. Now that's pretty perfect!"

I nod, feeling pretty good about myself.

"The complete Ninjago set! YE-AH!"

I crack up as Ej dances all over the living room.

Edward shakes his head, grinning at me. "Always one upping me, huh?"

I shrug with a smirk. "Hey, I've got to do something, right?"

"Thank you so much, Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He wraps his arms around my neck and tackles me.

And finally, it's Edward's turn. He takes a seat next to me, and I get my chance to hand him his gift. "For me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"From you?"

I roll my eyes. "You guys really are father and son, huh?"

Edward chuckles; carefully pulling the paper away from the box. His eyes take in exactly what I've gotten him, and then a deep laugh bubbles up from his chest, making my heart happy and light.

"Now, that, that is perfect," he tells me, still partially laughing.

"I thought so," I answer him, smiling proudly.

"What is it?" Ej shouts, looking over from his Lego set.

He holds up his tie tying kit, complete with instructional book, before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek .

I instantly freeze, wondering what Ej is going to say, but he just runs and tackles both of us in a big hug.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," Ej mumbles into my shoulder, still hugging both of us.

I hug him back, linking hands with Edward as we both break out in a smile. "For us, too, buddy. Us, too," Edward says sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Edward**

When Ej passes out around three from his Christmas excitement, I take it upon myself to make Bella something for a late lunch.

I decide to fix some soup and sandwiches. It's nothing special, but it's going to be good. So that's all that matters.

As I'm moving through the kitchen all I can think about is last night. I feel like a teenager, but it's true. She's awakened something inside me that I've deprived myself of for so long. Making me want nothing more than to drag her to my bedroom and lock the door behind us.

I snap out of it though, because, really more than anything we need to talk. As much as my body disagrees. Christmas isn't the day to have either of our minds swirling with questions and unknowns.

"Lunch is served," I tell her, covering up Ej and putting on one of his shows so we have a few minutes of peace even if he does wake up.

"This looks delicious," she mumbles, coming to sit at my tiny kitchen table. Typically, I would've served us at the breakfast bar, but right now, I want to be facing her. I want to be able to look into her eyes easily enough.

"Thanks."

We eat quietly for a bit before I reach over and take her hand in mine. It's such a simple gesture, but so intimate at the same time. And it just feels right. There's so much I want to get off my chest, out into the open. But for now, I'll settle for just talking about us.

I smile at her softly before blowing out a breath. I'm nervous. That much is obvious. This morning was Bella's time and now it's my turn. "We need to talk, yea?"

She nods, staring at her soup. I hate that. So much.

I rub the back of her hand, trying to comfort her. "Bella, I just want to say last night was incredible. I need to tell you that. And honestly," I say wishing she would look at me with her sweet brown eyes. "I'd love to be able to wake up to you next to me every day."

I'm finally greeted with a small smile from her and I bask in it for a moment.

I lick my lips, choosing my words carefully. "I haven't felt _this_ way in a long time. But I'd like to see where it goes. I feel so close to you. Like we've already been through those messy first couple dates. Like you're perfect," I tell her, grinning.

Her smile widens. "I feel the same, too. You're amazing and you must've known I had a tiny crush on you."

I shake my head. I knew nothing of the sort. After our _tie_ _moment_, when my eyes were finally opened to Bella as a woman rather than just my son's caretaker, I thought she was beautiful. But never once did I think she was interested in me.

She giggles lightly. "Oh c'mon. Alice said I must've been so obvious."

I smile. "I'm pretty dense sometimes. So you could've been holding a flashing sign and I still probably would've missed it."

We both laugh softly.

She takes a drink before pursing her lips and looking me in the eye. "I really like you Edward. Like I said, I think you're an amazing friend, father, and all around great guy. But I worry about Ej."

I nod. "I did too. I've worried over the thought of bringing another woman into our lives for years. And that's been the reason why I didn't do it…before now. But Ej loves you," I murmur. "_We_ love you. And the fact that he's already adjusted to you, comfortable with you makes my life that much easier."

She cracks a wide grin and I fall more in love with her.

"So you want to give this a try?" I wonder, still nervous. It's been a while since I've laid my cards out on the table like this.

"I'd love to," she says, lighting up.

"Thank God," I mumble, blowing out a breath.

"Worried, much?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't tell what a knockout you are. Bella you're gorgeous, intelligent, an amazing business woman and pastry chef, but on top of all that, you're really great with my kid, who's pretty much been my entire life for the last five years. That's better than a game winning touchdown at the Superbowl by the Patriots in my book. So of course I was nervous. Terrified even."

She smiles and comes over to sit on my lap. I push my chair back and gladly make room for her. I love the closeness. I crave it, actually.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you don't want me to," she murmurs before pecking lips.

"Sounds good to me," I whisper back before capturing her lips for myself.

Her arms wrap around my neck and she shifts her position, straddling me. I can't even begin to help the groan that escapes my lips. She pulls back and shushes me.

And for a while we make out like teenagers in the kitchen. It's not terribly romantic, but damn does it feel good to be able to touch, hold and kiss her.

When we finally come up for air I stare into her sparkling eyes and smile. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She shrugs.

"I mean it Bella. You're incredible and I'd really like to make this work. Would you be willing to go out with me the day after tomorrow?"

She smiles. "That sounds wonderful, she murmurs before pressing her lips into mine. And once again, I'm the happiest man on Earth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bella**

"Are you sure Santa didn't want you to suck his candy cane?" Alice asks with a smirk the size of Texas.

I shake my head and manage to roll my eyes at the same time. "Al, I told you what happened. We had a lovely Christmas together. And Christmas Eve..."

"You're blushing like a whore in church," she comments, testing out my new German chocolate, potato chip cupcake.

"We had some fun," I mumble, shrugging.

"Oh, don't I know it. Santa _came_ down your chimney."

I smile and shake my head, while trying to think up a new recipe to feature in my store. It needs to be something interesting and fun. And as I mull it over, I listen to Alice rattle off some more puns about what was quite possibly one of the best Christmas presents I've ever received – Edward. Well Edward and Ej.

"Bella, have you guys talked yet?" she wonders suddenly; snapping into my protective mama-bear, best friend mode.

"Of course," I murmur, considering some kind of strawberry concoction thanks to Valentine's Day being right around the corner.

"And?" she presses.

I shake my head and try to concentrate on my friend for a moment. "And we're going to take things slow, but we're going to try things out. Clearly, I love them both – they're wonderful, and Edward said he's very interested in more. So…"

My mind slips back to a strawberry and fudge mixture, that is sounding better and better the more I think about it.

"So…?"

"So, we're not moving in with each other tomorrow, but we _are_ going on a date."

"That's great!" she exclaims with a smile brimming on her lips. "And _that_," she points to the cupcake, "is amazing."

"I'm glad…about both."

"Me too, Bella, you deserve to be happy."

I sigh, because she's right. I do deserve some happiness for me. After losing my precious mom, and inheriting her semi-successful bakery, it's been a huge responsibility for someone so young; I even had to quit college before finishing my business degree. Thank God, I also inherited Mom's ability to bake and be creative. And, some day, I hope to finish my degree…but for now, I will concentrate on keeping my mom's memory alive, enjoying what joys I do have in life – including my hardworking father, and hopefully have a great relationship with Edward and Ej.

Alice's giggles, as she's licking her fingers of icing, bring me out of my musings. "What?" I question.

She grins, mischievously. "I was just thinking that I bet Santa's _sack_ would have tasted yummy smeared with this sweet frosting," she barely gets out before doubling over in laughter, and I have to join her, because she's probably right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Edward**

I arrive at Bella's apartment feeling utterly nervous. It sounds ridiculous, but I really like this girl and I want tonight to go well.

I really do. After our snowed-in little bubble ended I was sincerely worried that we would broken after that.

I press the buzzer and wait. My fingers fidget with the zipper on my coat. I can't help it.

"Edward?" a familiar voice says through the intercom.

"Yes."

"Come on up, the door's unlocked," she tells me, buzzing the lobby door open.

I climb the stairs and as I get closer to her place I begin to smile and relax. I can hear her laughing and just the sound is putting me at ease. That's the hold this beautiful woman has on me. It's insane that it's as strong as it is in such a short period of time. But she truly is something else.

In front of her door I take a moment to straighten myself before heading in.

"Hey, Edward," Alice shouts. I've met her a few times over the past year. Between the bakery and having Bella as my son's caretaker. She's a character, but really very nice.

"How are you?" I ask from the doorway.

"Good, come in," she says, motioning to me. "Bella will be out in a minute."

"Thanks." I nod, feeling awkward.

"C'mon old man, loosen up. You're going on a date with a hottie tonight. Show some excitement."

"Trust me, I'm excited," I tell her with a wink.

"Good." She grins. "Just don't get too excited; wouldn't want you to have an early ignition."

My eyes bug out of my head at her words.

"ALICE." I hear Bella shout.

"What? It's true," Alice says innocently.

"I'm coming," Bella yells.

"Well, maybe you won't be needed tonight after all," Alice comments with a sly grin on her face, and I chuckle.

"Jesus, you're quick."

"Glad to say I haven't heard the same about you," she retorts.

This girl is too much. But as I'm cracking up I pretty much stop dead when I see Bella round the corner and finally come into view.

Beautiful doesn't even cut it. She looks like a model. Absolutely stunning in a black dress that is long enough to make her look like a woman, but short enough to appreciate her long legs.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that," Bella whispers, walking up to me and pecking me on the cheek.

"No problem," I murmur, biting my lip. She looks so damn good. "It was worth the wait."

She smiles before grabbing her coat and telling Alice not to wait up.

We leave to the sound of Alice whistling and cat calling.

Bella shakes her head and grins. "I love my best friend. I really do and I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. She's hysterical. And if she's your best friend I know she must be awesome."

"Thanks," she whispers as I help her in the car. Her heels are so fucking sexy, but not really meant for the sidewalks in December.

**(*)**

While sitting here in this lovely restaurant, enjoying the peaceful silence between us, I reach across and gently touch her arm. I can't help it. She's just so gorgeous, and not touching her is killing me.

"Hi, beautiful," I say quietly with a soft smile on my face.

She looks over her menu and smiles at me. "God, it's so hard to believe this is real."

"Really?" I wonder.

"Yeah…" She sighs dreamily. "I guess I just always assumed you were…never going to be a reality for me."

I shake my head. "I never thought _this _would be a reality for me. A relationship, a partner, or even…love," I admit. "It's taken me a while, but I think I've finally gotten it right."

"I'm glad we got snowed in."

I grin. "Me, too."

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so happy."

I nod and smile, but our conversation is interrupted by the waitress coming to collect our order.

**(*)**

After dinner is finished, I ask her to dance. Something I'm proud of myself for knowing how to do. My mother taught me when I was younger.

"Uh."

"C'mon, one dance?"

"Oh, what the hell?" She grins and shrugs; standing and taking my hand.

The melody is smooth and slow.

"This is nice," she hums, sliding her hands around my neck.

"Yes. Yes, it is," I agree easily, pulling her close, savoring the way she feels next to me. This is incredible. I never thought I would feel this way with anyone else.

We move around the floor, swaying and bobbing to the music. It's simple, but exciting just the same.

My hands stray from her hips, slowly grazing her perfect ass. And when they do, I'm delighted by a giggle in my ear. "Edward," she sighs.

"You're so fucking sexy, I can't keep my hands off of you," I whisper in her ear.

She laughs softly, and we float around with each other.

Finally, my body can't take it anymore, and I'm about to do the least gentlemanly thing I've ever done in my small track record that is dating.

"Do you, uh, do you think you might want to come over to my place?"

She breaks out this breathtaking smile before nodding. "That sounds lovely."

"Great, I'll get the check." I don't want to rush us out of here, but at the same time, I do. I want to get her home. I need to.

After paying the check and collecting our coats, we're on the way to my car.

I hold her door, letting her in. Then I nearly run around to my side of the car. Driving down the streets I begin to wish I'd picked a place closer by.

"We're going to enjoy a nice cup of coffee, right?" she asks with a glint in her eye.

"Oh, yeah, a cup of coffee," I agree with a humorous smile.

"And maybe if you're up for it, we can have _two_ cups?" she hints into my shoulder, pressing a kiss on my neck that makes me need to readjust.

"Jesus," I mumble. "Yeah, two cups of coffee would be _real_ nice."

Her hand makes it worse, resting high on my thigh. I want nothing more than to move it just a little higher.

"I bet you want some of my cookies, too," she whispers sweetly.

"I love your cookies," I tell her, trying to rush back to my house. Because if we don't make it there soon; I'm going to have to pull over and do something real un-gentlemanly.

Thankfully, the next turn is mine and we're soon in the driveway. As soon as I put the car in park I hop out as if the seat's burning my ass.

But the devilish grin on her lips needs to be remedied. So I grab her and twist her 'til she's facing me, pushing her up against the house, next to the front door.

I grin down at her, loving those sweet, brown eyes that are sparkling back up at me before kissing her.

"Oh," she moans softly.

"Yeah," I whisper against her lips.

She hums happily.

"We should go in before I eat your cookies out here," I suggest, then deepen the kiss.

She nods with a beautiful smile on her freshly kissed lips.

I break our kiss, finally opening the door. "C'mon baby. He'll be asleep," I whisper, leading her inside.

"Oh, good, you're home," Mrs. Winter's says with a smug smile on her face, meeting us at the door.

I can't help but laugh. "Yes, thank you again for watching Ej. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," she tells me, waving me off.

I quickly pull out some cash for her trouble.

"Well, I'll just be on my way. Have a nice night you two," she says on her way out the door.

We both look at each other, giggling like teenagers for moment.

"You think she knows?" Bella asks.

"Oh, yeah, she totally knows, but I don't care," I tell her, pushing her into the kitchen counter and planting my lips on hers.

As soon as Mrs. Winters is gone we're a rush of kisses and hands.

Her moans are sweet, but I definitely don't want this evening to end now by having Ej waking. Don't get me wrong. I love my son. But my need for Bella is trumping just about everything right now.

Sliding my hand into her hers, I pull her into my room, closing and locking my door behind us.

"Your cookies are mine," I whisper, pulling her dress away from her body.

"Yes, yes they are."

We strip each other in between messy kisses.

And when we're both naked I pick her up, throwing her on to my bed.

"Edward," she chastises as I crawl over her, covering her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I ask, grinning down at her.

"I need you," she whispers, running the tips of her fingers along my jaw, sending shivers down my spine.

"Okay, baby."

I reach for the top drawer next to my bed. I quickly locate and roll on a condom, before covering her again. This time, she's grabbing at me, kissing me. And I'm loving every second of it. But I know she wants this as bad as I do, so I position myself and lock my eyes with hers, taking care to brush a few strands of hair away from her face.

I slowly push into her, reveling in her heat, her wetness, everything. "Fuck," I whisper.

"Oh, God," she breathes.

I stop for a moment when I reach the hilt and savor the feeling. It's incredible at how well we fit together.

"Please," she begs. I open my eyes and stare down at the gorgeous woman beneath me and smile.

"Anything for you," I tell her as I begin to move my hips.

Our breathing is harsh, rasping as I reach my hand between us and press on her clit.

"Shit," she grinds out.

I rub and rub on her clit, hoping to further the spark between us.

"Yeah, come on. Come for me," I encourage, feeling the pleasure beginning to bloom in the pit of my stomach.

Her moan turns it to a muffled scream and her walls squeeze me in the most delicious way that I can't help from speeding up and coming right along with her.

"Oh, God," I wheeze, resting on my weak-feeling elbows.

"Yeah," she sighs, trying to catch her own breath.

"That was…"

"That was amazing," she finishes for me. "So perfect, Edward."

I smile and kiss her nose, rolling to the side and disposing of the condom. I toss it in the trash before snuggling next to her.

"Goodnight, baby," I whisper, sliding my arm around her.

"Night," she says sleepily.

I sigh contently knowing that our impulsiveness was worth it. And smile to myself knowing that Ej might just get his wish after all.


End file.
